


his master's undying loyalty

by tomefaired



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Chronic Illness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Fi, Mentions of Hylia & Demise, both of them are trans but it doesn't come up in this fic, malice headcanons, master/sword au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomefaired/pseuds/tomefaired
Summary: Once made then rejected by Hylia, poisoned and used by Demise, and now accepted and loved by her Chosen Hero, Ghirahim confronts his fear of losing his new Master to the cruel flow of time.
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	his master's undying loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starconsequence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starconsequence/gifts).



“Does this feel alright...?”

A gentle hand graced Ghirahim’s back as the sun rose over the Surface. It was a light, comforting touch despite his skin beginning to burn hotter with malice. The illness would always eat away at him, for he was remade and reforged with malice through Demise’s hands. The malice was a part of his being and he always had to resist its urges- not to return to the good graces of his maker, the Goddess Hylia, but for the sake of his new master, his beloved.

“Ah, my darling- please! It’s working…! I need more, _more_...” Ghirahim begged with a dramatic, yet alluring voice, his gaze locked with his master’s own. Arms wrapped around him, his master’s head resting peacefully against his chest. A sweet smile rested on his master’s freckled face. This was a master who cared for him, who accepted his wild emotions, his eccentric urges, the flaws embedded deep within his soul- such a contrast from Demise, who had viewed him only as a tool to use when he wished for it.

“Please… I long for more of your embrace… _Master Link_.”

Ghirahim would never have imagined, back then when he only viewed the Hero of the Skies as a nuisance and an infuriating obstacle, that he would find himself at the hero’s mercy- of his touch, kindness and forgiveness. Demise could never have given that to him, but the poison of malice obscured what was possible, and Ghirahim never once humored the desire. Back then, he would have imagined this situation now and looked upon it with horror and anger. It was the same kindness and loyalty the hero felt towards the goddess’s mortal reincarnation. It meant smiles, sweet nothings, kisses. It meant gazing at the hero’s adorable face every single day, admiring his tough yet chubby body, ruffling his messy golden brown hair, squeezing his round freckled cheeks-

 _How_ disgustingly _sweet,_ Ghirahim remarked inside his head as he thought of it all. _This feeling will most certainly be the death of me,_ he mused, losing himself in the hero’s warmth.

“Oh- Ghirahim…” Link mumbled, noticing Ghirahim was starting to close his eyes. “Guess you’re feeling better, huh? Glad I could help!”

“For now, dearest. At least for now.” Ghirahim would give Link’s touch the victory for the time being. “But there is something on my mind… it eats, claws away at me, threatening to spoil my delight with rain clouds and sorrow. It is far from a pleasurable pain- it is pure anguish and despair, bubbling beneath the surface. _And I hate it._ ”

“Huh...” Link was taken aback by the vivid description. It was typical of Ghirahim, but he would never wish for anyone to suffer that way, and especially not his beloved sword spirit. “Why… do you feel that way? Is it the malice…? I know it can’t go away no matter how much I try, but-”

“It isn’t that, dear,” Ghirahim replied regretfully. “It is far, _far_ worse.”

“Oh no... please… you gotta tell me why you’re hurting! I want to heal you,” Link begged, hugging Ghirahim tighter. “I want to do something…”

A sigh escaped Ghirahim’s lips. Link’s loyalty would never cease to confound him, even after the sword spirit had accepted that it was _okay_ to experience love like this, that there was nothing wrong about having emotions or letting the voice of one’s heart speak freely. Perhaps it was anger at the Goddess Hylia, for rejecting her creation- Ghirahim had been a failure; his emotions had made him _weak_ to Demise’s influence. Thus her ultimate creation had to be perfected, patched out of all of the flaws so that it would struggle to feel anything at all.

Had Ghirahim been jealous of Fi? He would never be able to truly find out, for her spirit now remained at rest inside the Master Sword. She had gone from this realm, for the time being.

And Link had won _her_ over, too.

What was it about this boy... no, this wonderful _man_ , that made his heart sing so? It made him want to reveal all the deepest secrets of his heart, everything he suffered, all that he felt about the nature of his very existence. He had never felt more vulnerable, and yet he was compelled to speak.

“You know, being a mortal, that your precious time on this earth is fleeting,” Ghirahim began. Link nodded, wondering where the sword spirit was going with this train of thought. He hadn’t thought about death much until he nearly experienced it during his quest.

“Um... yep. Why are we talkin’ about death...”

“No matter how much you cry out, begging to remain... your resistance will be futile,” Ghirahim reminded Link, the tone of voice reminiscent of his monologues before their battles together. “The hands of death will _gleefully_ drag you down, tearing your soul from your rotten body, never for you to return to the world you loved.” Silence, as Ghirahim observed Link’s worried gaze, widened eyes and furrowed eyebrows. “Sadly, this will be your fate.”

Link was still confused. “I know that... what’s the big deal? I just... try to take things one day at a time. I’m happy now... that’s all that matters, right? Right-”

“ _Foolish_ master!” Ghirahim shouted, raising his voice a bit more than usual before realizing he was being too harsh on Link. His purity of heart was what won Ghirahim’s heart, after all. A cough, Ghirahim correcting himself. “Have you forgotten... of what will become of me? Immortal, unbreakable, beautiful, _lonely little me...?_ While you have the _comfort_ of being able to pass on, living a full, fabulous life of love and happiness... I will be left to wander without company. Without a master. Without love. Without _you._ ”

“Oh... I- it slipped my mind, I’m sorry, Ghirahim, I should’ve known better-”

“Shush,” Ghirahim interrupted, placing a finger gently on Link’s soft lips. “Your worried face _may_ be cute, but it’s not good for you. This is one thing you can’t help me with.”

A pause. Link’s worried expression changed to that of a reassuring smile. The one that won over Ghirahim, every single time...

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Ghirahim.”

“You _must_ be joking-”

Link quickly leaned in for a kiss on Ghirahim’s lips, pulling back with a playful look on his face. “I wouldn’t lie to you. I meant what I said.”

“Very well then... I’ll humor you, darling,” Ghirahim replied with a sigh, rolling his eyes. “Do tell me of your glorious, masterful plan to save this shattered sword from millennia of misery. _I’m waiting._ ”

“Oh, um- just hold on a second. I gotta find it… I’ve been working on this for a while.”

Now Ghirahim was even more confused, as his master got up from the bed to scrummage through his closet. “Forgive me- there’s a lot of junk in here,” Link explained awkwardly, as various objects made their way onto the floor. Old notes from the Knight Academy, a scratched-up scabbard, a basket filled with dried-up herbs, a hairbrush...

“Hmph!” Ghirahim scoffed, looking at the mess piling up on the floor with annoyance. “I would _expect_ a master as fine as yourself to take better care of your belongings!”

“I can’t be as perfect as you,” Link teased, making the sword spirit chuckle a little. “Don’t you worry, I’ve almost found it.”

And in a drawer in the back of his closet, Link finally dug up his special project- a wooden necklace- and placed it in Ghirahim’s hands.

“Hmm...? For me, my dear?”

“Mhm. I’ve been working on it for a long time. I know it’s not sparkly or anything... but it was the best I could do-”

“You sell yourself _far_ too short,” Ghirahim quickly spoke up, not wanting Link to downplay himself after all he’d done for him.

Ghirahim then glanced over the gift in his hands, wondering at first how this could possibly save him from the loneliness of immortality, until he was soon drawn into all of the details, getting lost in them. Hanging from the necklace was a small, yet exquisite carving of a Loftwing- very typical of Link to make such a gift. The technical skill required for a carving of this size, however, was immense, and the incredible craftsmanship was clear as day. The carving was painted red and gray, the same as Ghirahim’s body. On the bottom of the carving was a heart; written inside were two Hylian letters, one for Link’s name and the other for Ghirahim. What really caught his interest was that each bead of the necklace alternated between a heart and diamond engraving, between red and gray paint; that Link took the time to customize each and every bead of the necklace was nothing short of awe-inspiring. And finally, through each and every bead ran a deep red thread. Memories came flooding back- was this intentional? Ghirahim couldn’t help but wonder; he’d felt _something_ about Link back then, even when blinded by duty and ambition.

One thing was for certain- this gift was far more complex than anything Ghirahim had seen Link craft before. Perhaps this was a gift ‘from the heart’, so to speak. Ghirahim still had questions, of course, gazing up at Link with widened, curious eyes full of longing. “It’s... it’s beautiful,” he said plainly. “Ah, so _very_ typical of you, to chase away the clouds in my heart with a gift such as this...”

“Thank you- but it isn’t as beautiful as you, Ghirahim. Just thought I’d say that...”

Ghirahim’s face turned bright red. “Y-you didn’t have to! _I... I knew that already!_ ” he stammered, as if he only partially believed what he was saying.

The sword spirit’s mind began to drift again as Link took a seat next to Ghirahim on the bed, happy to ignore the mess that had piled up moments earlier. Link’s fingers naturally intertwined with Ghirahim’s as the two relaxed into each other, Ghirahim letting out a pleasant hum after kissing Link’s forehead. The thought of immortality was still on Ghirahim’s mind, and though his sorrows were eased for the time being, the question would not go away- it was clear from Ghirahim’s fidgeting hands. Link was so often predictable and yet unpredictable in his ways- surely, he would have the most beautiful and profound answer to explain away this gift. He was about to open his mouth to ask, but Link was one step ahead of him, as he always was.

“Ah! Erm- right, the gift. I should explain that, huh...” Link scratched his head a bit. He didn’t have as much of a way with words as Ghirahim, but he was going to get his thoughts out even if he stumbled over them. “I um... if you’re worried about me not being around anymore, when the time comes... I want you to just keep this with you, always. Always and forever,” Link tried to explain, his voice shaking a little as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. “So then, when you’re feelin’ lonely... you’ll have the necklace, and-”

“Wait- what are you trying to say?!”

“Even after I’m gone from the world... I’ll _never_ stop loving you. I know it’s weird to think about it that way, since my body won’t be around or anything... But as long as you have the necklace, you’ll always have a part of me with you. You’ll always remember... how much I love you.”

“I-... Master...” Ghirahim fell silent for a moment- he was so rarely at a loss for words; he could feel a warmth fluttering in his core.

“Link... Just call me Link.”

“ _Link._ My dearest, most beloved Link.” It felt so right to say this time, he knew; this moment was far more than just a sword spirit bonding with his master. He drew Link’s face closer, hand underneath the knight’s chin, gentle touches from his fingers catching Link’s tears. “I swear to you... I will treasure this gift until time’s end comes to claim my soul- no, _beyond_ that-!”

“And I will love you for all of it,” Link vowed, in between sniffles, hand on his heart. “It’s a big promise, I know it’s a lot... but it’s one I intend to keep. I _have_ to, I always keep my promises. You deserve to be happy, you deserve forgiveness... you deserve _love._ I-I don’t want you to be alone... ah, I know I sound like a mess right now-”

“Oh, shut up. You’re perfect. You’re too damn perfect...”

A pair of cold metallic lips met soft warm ones as Ghirahim eased the hero’s nerves with a sweet kiss. The two were locked in a tight embrace, the light, the kindness from Link’s body calming the malice bubbling inside Ghirahim’s body. It was often said that such feelings of gratitude served to fight against malice, the substance inside the hearts of demons, and it was especially true for Ghirahim in this moment. Link kissed harder, deeper, fuller, parting only to regain his stamina as he often did. Breaths intermingling, passionate humming, sweat mixed with tears. Ghirahim knew this was going to be a kiss to remember for eons.

As Link gasped, finally finishing the kiss, the two still gazing at each other with need, that smile, that sweet, heart-melting smile, made its way onto Link’s face again as he spoke.

“Heh... see, I told you I could help... I was right, wasn’t I?”

“Oh, _that’s_ an understatement,” Ghirahim replied, rolling his eyes, all accompanied by a dramatic hand gesture. “Indeed, you win. I admit defeat... _Master._ ”

“Hey, you don’t have to put it _that_ way... it’s a little embarrassing...”

“I was just teasing, darling. Your reaction was simply adorable, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Okay, _that’s_ it-!”

Suddenly, Link pushed Ghirahim onto his back, bouncing against the mattress, caught off guard. Link laid down next to him, pulling the sword spirit into his arms, the two cuddling up close for another kiss.

“Proving my point, are you, Link?”

“Oh, Ghirahim... I love you too much.” A sigh. Link was still tired.

“Mmm... I could say the same about you.”

An energetic cuddle quickly eased into Link and Ghirahim losing themselves in each other, forgetting the world around them as they so often did. The mess on the floor didn’t matter, time didn’t matter, death didn’t matter. To find fulfillment in each other was all they wanted in that moment.

Neither Link nor Ghirahim thought to give notice to the shine and aura of five orange crystals, their warm light of kindness borne from a most unexpected place- as the two kissed again, stopping time for themselves, and preserving a most precious memory for both of them.

“Thank you, dearest Link... for everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> All of the headcanons I have here for Ghirahim were taken from my friend windmireking, and this is a gift to him. He's such an amazing friend and helped me get into the Zelda series, especially Skyward Sword. Thank you so much for being there for me, and putting up with my rambling...
> 
> Normally I just rp Link and he rps Ghirahim, so I went the extra mile to try and capture the Demon Lord's voice. Hopefully you enjoyed this attempt! Please leave a comment.


End file.
